


Painful Lockup

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [14]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Being locked in the Blue and Gold office is usually a sweet time for Jughead and Betty.  But after they breakup it is just very painful.  Add in Veronica, Kevin and Smithers; and you get more painful moments.





	Painful Lockup

**Author's Note:**

> This is my drabble tag submission over at the Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum.
> 
> Betty/Kevin Jughead/Veronica
> 
> Character: Smithers
> 
> Prompt: Locked In A Room

Jughead glared into Betty's eyes as he leaned against the wall with his arms tightly across his chest. He couldn't believe that he was locked in the room with his current ex-girlfriend; their gay best male friend, Veronica, and her butler Smithers. Couldn't his day get any worse. Or wait it could ...

Betty glared right back into his eyes. "I can't believe that you accused me ..."

Veronica stormed over to Jughead and placed a firm hand against his thin chest. "What the hell did you do Jones." She growled low in her throat. "What did you do to hurt Betty?"

"How's fucking Archie?" He said in the tension. He felt Betty's spirit crushed. His soul died for willing hurting her. But he was still too angry at her to feel true guilty about it.

Heat rose high in Veronica's face. "Shut the fuck up Jones." She snared. She added pressure to the taller lankly boy in front of her. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Leave Juggie alone Ronnie." Betty's tight calm voice spoke up.

Jughead's soul flew at the feeling behind Betty's voice with her own special nickname for him. He still mattered to her.

Veronica moved away from Jughead. She turned and walked to stand in front of the taller blonde. "I'm sorry Betty." She husked out meeting Betty's blue green eyes.

Betty sighed deeply. "I'm over Archie. I know that he and I were never meant to be together in a romantic fashion." She looked up to meet Jughead's hurt eyes. "I know that I'm meant to be with someone else."

Kevin was busy trying to figure out the lock on the Blue and Gold's door. He was trying not to listen in on the conversion that was going on behind him. Only because these three people meant more to him then anyone else besides his dad. He felt for each one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I almost had Smithers talking. But I realized if I did that then I would have a one shot on my hand. A drabble is usually under four hundred words ... so I deleted Smither's talking; and leaving the drabble here.


End file.
